User talk:Thedoucheinthenorth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wildfire page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 18:47, May 25, 2012 Formatting You've been making some good edits but some minor formatting issues: 1 - How to use Quote boxes. For example from the page "Bran Stark", copy-paste this format (not including the "nowiki" tags I added to make it visible). 2 - Use Standard Internet English (American English). The books are by an American author so that's the rule on here. 3 - Why are you using apostrophes instead of quotation marks? That is, 'Bran Stark', instead of "Bran Stark"? It isn't proper and moreover, apostrophes are used to italicize things in wiki-code so we need to avoid using those otherwise they screw up and italicize whole sentences. 4 - You've been generally good about this, but be careful to put information that is only from the book, in the "in the books" subsections. The idea is that the wiki is meant to be friendly to use for TV-first viewers.--The Dragon Demands 19:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :On wikis we sign stuff by adding two dashes and four tilde markes in a row: "--~~~~". This automatically converts into a time-stamped signature link. Yes, the Greyjoy naming is a bit of a quirk...--The Dragon Demands 21:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) House Allegiance I made House Allegiance Userboxes the other week. Forum:I_made_House_allegiance_userboxes;_enjoy -- Just stick onto your userpage.--The Dragon Demands 22:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) House Stark motto Hey Douche. Why did you remove the oath? Scare Cr0w (talk) 18:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Scare Cr0w Ah ofcourse there seprate things, knew that would bite me back in the ars. So how can we place those two quotes? perhaps makeing a quote list in each faction? They are interesting thow. Scare Cr0w (talk) 23:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Scare Cr0w The "House Stark" motto is not an oath.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) House Mudd House Mudd didn't rule the entire Riverlands as kings; they were a kinglet in their little corner of the Riverlands, same as the Brackens and Blackwoods.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : Actually it isn't clear.Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Book Four The international release of some of the longer books got cut in half, but this isn't how they were written. "Book four" is A Feast for Crows, not A Storm of Swords, Part II. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :You added another edit to "Season 3" which was reverted, saying that A Storm of Swords is "1200 pages, split across two books". As I said before, the actual, "real" book, "A Storm of Swords", is one book, published as one large book, in its original and intended format. The international publishers screwed over fans by splitting the longer ones in half sometimes, but those aren't the originally intended versions, thus not the "real" versions. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if it's one large book split across two "volumes" (which is how I loaned & read it) so even though it might have been intended as one big book, it is still technically two books, SoSP1 and SoSP2, as far as I'm aware.---Thedoucheinthenorth (talk) 22:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::How you read it is irrelevant. Editions of the book in France are written in French, and call it "le Trone de Fer" but that doesn't make it the official version. It is intended as one book, and "is" one book. This isn't comparable to how Tolkien intended Lord of the Rings to be one large volume but it was split in publication...because that split affected his writing. Based on George R.R. Martin's original intent as official canon....you can walk into a book store and buy Martin's version. The UK edition did a hatchet job and cut it in half. It *isn't* technically two books. You are now aware of this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)